1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar motion detection, and more particularly to using a sparse array of time modulated ultra wideband radars for highly selective intrusion detection.
2. Related Art
Today, many homes and businesses employ surveillance systems for intrusion detection. Consumers have spent billions of dollars on home security systems over the last few years, and the number of homes with security systems has increased by almost half. These systems vary dramatically in sophistication and cost, but most include perimeter sensors on outside doors and windows, motion detectors in key inside areas, a control unit to interpret and respond to signals from the sensors, and a siren or other alert mechanism. Most are connected to a central monitoring station, which can notify the police in the event something triggers one of the sensors.
Conventional intrusion detection systems, particularly those in the cost range of the average home or small business owner, suffer from very high false alarm rates, often 90% and above. This imposes prohibitive costs on local police departments having to answer these false alarms. Many cities have responded by charging fines for answering these calls. This in turn provides incentive to home and business owners to deactivate the alarm system to avoid the false alarms. One study suggests that in burglarized homes with alarm systems, almost half of the alarms weren""t even activated.
Conventional intrusion detection systems suffer a high rate of false alarms for many reasons. One reason is that these systems provide minimal selectivity. As used herein, selectivity refers to an intrusion detection systems ability to distinguish movement on some basis, such as where the movement is occurring, how fast an object is moving, or the path that an object is moving along. Obviously, detection systems that are more selective will likely suffer fewer false alarms because threatening movement can be more precisely defined and distinguished from movement defined as benign. What is defined as threatening and benign will vary by the particular environment in which the system operates. For instance, in a home environment, threatening movement could be defined as movement around the outside perimeter of the house, while movement inside the house is defined as benign. Therefore, an intruder approaching a door or window from the outside would trigger the alarm, whereas a child opening a bedroom door would not.
A need therefore exists for a highly selective intrusion detection system and method.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to a system and method for highly selective intrusion detection using a sparse array of time modulated ultra wideband (TM-UWB) radars. TM-UWB radars emit very short RF pulses of low duty cycle approaching Gaussian monocycle pulses with a tightly controlled pulse-to-pulse interval. Two or more of these TM-UWB radars are arranged in a sparse array (i.e., they are spaced at intervals of greater than one quarter wavelength), preferably around the perimeter of a building. Each TM-UWB radar transmits ultra wideband pulses that illuminate the building and the surrounding area. One or more of the radars receives signal returns, and the signal return data is processed to determine, among other things, whether an alarm condition has been triggered.
An advantage of the current invention is that ultra wideband (UWB) pulses are used. As used herein, UWB refers to very short RF pulses of low duty cycle ideally approaching a Gaussian Monocycle. Typically these pulses have a relative bandwidth (i.e., signal bandwidth/center frequency) which is greater than 25%. The ultra wideband nature of these pulses improves both angle and range resolution, which results in improved performance (e.g., greater selectivity, more sensitive motion detection). The term xe2x80x9cwavelengthxe2x80x9d, as used herein in conjunction with ultra wideband systems, refers to the wavelength corresponding to the center frequency of the ultra wideband pulse.
Another advantage of the current invention is that high resolution radar images are formed which give an accurate picture of the inside of the building and the surrounding area. The current invention uses this image to, among other things, detect motion in a highly selective manner and to track moving objects within the building and the surrounding area. High resolution radar images are possible because the TM-UWB radars positioned around the perimeter of the building form a sparse array capable of achieving high angular resolution. Angular resolution is a function of the width of the TM-UWB radar array, i.e., the wider the array, the greater the angular resolution. Conventional narrowband radars arranged in a sparse array suffer off-axis ambiguities, and are therefore not practical. However, the UWB pulses transmitted by the TM-UWB radars are sufficiently short in duration (with very few sidelobes) that the radars can be used in a sparse array configuration without off-axis ambiguities. Furthermore, range ambiguities are cured by time-encoding the sequence of transmitted TM-UWB pulses.
Another advantage of the current invention is that highly selective motion detection is possible. Using the high resolution radar images generated by the TM-UWB radar array, motion can be distinguished based on criteria appropriate to the environment in which the intrusion detection system operates. For example, home security systems according to the present invention can distinguish outside movement around doors and windows from movement inside the house. Alternatively, business security systems can distinguish movement in an unsecured portion of the building from movement in a secured portion. This selectivity can result in lower false alarm rates.
Another advantage of the current invention is that high angular resolution may be achieved at a low center frequency. Because the transmitted UWB pulses have a large relative bandwidth, and because the radar array is wide, a lower center frequency can be maintained and still achieve a high angular resolution. Operating at a lower center frequency relaxes the timing requirements of the system, which makes it easier to achieve synchronization between the radars, and results in less complex, less expensive implementations. A low center frequency also results in UWB pulses that are able to better penetrate lossy materials and withstand weather effects.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit in the corresponding reference number.